Red Handed
by Dora Liir-Took
Summary: A war is going on and Remus IS a werewolf but why does he looks so tired all the time?  And what is with that burn on his neck?


The location was a secret. There was literally no way to know how to get there or where you actually were. Side-along apparating was the only way to do it sadly.

Sadly because Arthur hated side-along apparition. He could never prepare himself for the sudden jerks and hard landing so in the end he usually found himself vomiting up his dinner as soon as he and his counterpart landed anywhere. It was usually too dark to tell where he was and before his eyes could adjust to the light, someone was grabbing him and shuffling him off somewhere else.

The setting was always different. Once it was in the ratty basement of some pub with these dumpy looking muggle portraits hanging on the wall. Another time Genevieve had led him into the pews of an old cathedral that was far too drafty and moist for anyone's good. Bill had caught a cold the day before that excursion and the mist of that damned cathedral had not helped his condition in the least. This was only the fifth time Arthur had joined the members of the Order but he already disliked them.

_Leave it to the professionals_, he often told himself. _I'm not built for this kind of adventure_.

But Kingsley still wasn't back from his mission out in Scotland and Potter Watch needed someone from the Order to comment on precautionary steps against inferi attack. Thus there was Arthur, sitting in his living room and waiting anxiously for this time's tour guide to show up.

Molly had gone to bed or at least she was up stairs and supposedly in bed. She didn't sleep much these days considering everything and cried more than she let on. The loss of Ron had been the hardest on her. Ginny was probably just as safe at Hogwarts as Ron was but still, it was the fact that the Molly had no idea where her youngest son was or what he was doing. Add that to the fact that he was traipsing across the country with a muggle born who should be on trial now according to the ministry and the country's Undesirable Number One. No news from Harry meant good news but the silence was stinging and it took the wind completely out of Molly's sails. Times like these were hard enough without a war going on. All in all she missed her children and all in all she missed being a mother for them.

Arthur sat nervously as he twiddled his thumbs. Who would they send this time? Genevieve was a real catch. She apparated faster than any of the other members and had no time for Arthurs "muttering and stalling" as she called it. According to the frazzled old witch, You-Know-Who had to come down and she herself had to be the one to do it. There simply was no one else who tried as hard as Genevieve did. On top of that, she insisted that the Weasley house smelled each time she entered it. She had previously picked Arthur up for three of the four visits he had made and the second time he was attended by Proudfoot. At least if Genevieve had any snide comments to throw about, Molly was well enough out of earshot.

A seven past eleven, there was a knock at the door in a quick and calculated rhythm—the same rhythm they drummed every time to let Arthur know it was one of them. He raised his wand, walked to the door and called out, "What?"

"William Weasley. Your eldest son. My mother is Molly Weasely. She was born into the Prewett family. My wife if Fleur Delacore. I live at Shell Cottage. I was sorted into the house of Gryffindor."

Hesitantly Arthur opened the door and allowed the oldest of the Weasley children in. With a sigh of relief he said to his son, "Thank goodness it's you. I can't take much more of Genevieve."

"No time to chat, Dad," Bill took hold of Arthur's arm tightly, "You've got everything?"

"I believe so-"

Unfortunately for Arthur, Bill was just as quick with apparating as Genevieve was and just as hasty about the whole business. Before he knew it, Arthur had his face in a nearby plant and was vomiting up Molly's casserole from dinner that night. He could feel it was a tall stalk of something but once again, he had no idea where Bill had taken him. It would remain like this as the usual hands reached out and pulled Arthur through the darkness and then suddenly into light.

It was a barn this time. In the center was a single floating light bulb, letting off an eerie green tinge to it that both Weasley's knew was Proudfoot's doing. Charming muggle artifacts was just one of Proudfoot's favorite things to do as Arthur had found out on countless excursions for his work. Lee was setting up the table hastily and throwing the microphones into place with a flick of his wand. He, like the rest of them, looked tired. There were others there—aurors or simply allies to the cause who patrolled the barn and were kept on the offensive at all times. They were the only ones who didn't appear strained to their wit's end but of course one assumes that's what they're paid for.

Tired as many as them were, most of them probably did not have the taste of their stomach acid in their mouth. Arthur coughed up a bit of slime again and then rounded on Bill, "You might let me know next time you apparate like that. At least give me a chance to pull myself together."

"Sorry, Dad," Bill sighed, "No time. We've only got it for a bit tonight. We've got to get down to business," he ran over to help Lee untangle the mess of cords he had and soon enough Arthur joined them.

Genevieve soon appeared, being led by a stout witch who was missing a few teeth. Of course Genevieve was complaining about the smell of the dusty old barn and turning her nose up at the rotting hay bales that lay about. She slipped on her trademark dragon hide gloves—dyed a deep purple that verged on the edge of black in color—and went about informing Lee of all the ways his instruments were inefficient.

"They can tap into this kinds of hardware!" she yelled, "This is basic muggle stuff."

"Exactly," Lee stood up and stared hard at her, "How many Death Eaters do you know who have a clue about muggle radio waves?

They're expecting us to use magic. They don't know how electricity works."

"How _does_ electricity work?" Proudfoot wondered holding up an extension cord at a distance as if it were a snake.

At this, Arthur jumped up, "Oh! I can explain!"

Unfortunately (for Arthur) Remus entered at that moment, drenched from the rain that had apparently begun outside. He threw off his thinning cloak and gave it a good shake before smiling up at Arthur, "Hello."

He looked just as tired and just as frail as usual. The clouds were thick tonight so Arthur couldn't remember seeing what the moon was like but judging by Remus, the full moon must not have been too long ago. The bags were thick under his eyes and he appeared thinner. The idea of a baby coming obviously was still weighing heavy on him but despite how delicate he looked, Remus was smiling. His usual scars across his face were prominent and as he moved into the green fog the light bulb gave off, Arthur noticed a new wound—this time on his neck. It was like a burn: red and a little raw still. Arthur knew how Remus hated anyone looking at his injuries so he collected himself and joined the crew in a new broadcast of Potter Watch.

All in all, Arthur was not pleased with how it went. He was frankly not very good at radio broadcasting and no matter how often Bill or Remus told him he did fine, he was sure he had stuttered too much or had spoken too loudly or coughed out of nervousness more than was appropriate. His news was simple—know any fire charms and use them. He also then rattled off a few names of people who claimed to have fought inferi and the books they had written on the subject. If Molly was still awake, she would be rather cross with Arthur for not mentioning her beloved Gilderoy Lockhart. He, by now, knew better based on what Ron and Harry had told him even if Molly refused to believe her hero a fraud.

The rest of the crew served their tidbits nicely. Bill (also known as Riot) talked about snatchers on the move and just where the Order thought they were. He knew for sure a team led by Greyback was making their way towards the Forest of Dean while one led by a Death Eater called Garrison was crossing country lines and heading towards the Netherlands. Lee (also known as River) named off a number of persons the Order found to have been killed by the Snatchers or Death Eaters and urged all those "fleeing from the enemy" to keep hope and keep fighting. Finally, Remus (also known as Romulus) gave a veiled hello to Harry Potter himself and reminded him that all of them were one hundred percent behind him. It was light as far as news goes but they had to give something to keep the spirit up or so Genevieve told them regularly. Lee announced the password would be _Fawkes_ next time and issued a good night to all.

With that the little band of wizards and witches began to pack up. Word arrived from a of the burly wizards that one of the muggles who owned the barn was up and walking about his house. It was high time they got a move on out of there.

"Molly listening tonight?" Remus asked Arthur as he shook out his cloak again. It now smelled muggy and was still heavy with rain. He gave it a tap of his wand and slowly the water began to drip off and evaporate.

Arthur pulled on his own cloak, "Most likely. I doubt she slept."

"She's taking it hard?"

"It's been rough on her—these past months. With everything going on and the kids all gone and…and Ron…well, you know…she's just not herself."

The cloak was not completely dry but Remus threw it on impatiently anyway, "If there's anything I can do, Arthur, just let me know. I'd offer to cook for Molly but neither Dora or I are quite gifted like that."

Arthur yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes, "I will think about that. Thank you."

"Come now! Come now! Get a move on!" Genevieve was shouting at Lee now.

Then with one more look at Remus' shabby appearance, an idea entered Arthur's mind, "There is something you can do. Would you and Tonks please come for dinner some time? Molly would love to sit down and eat with friends and she would love to cook again. She cooks for me but it's not the same. And if you would, it would be wonderful if Molly could look you over. She'll probably tell you how thin you're looking like she always does and that will make her feel…like a mother again."

"Well, I think that's very doable," Remus laughed, "There's nothing else we can do for you two?"

"Just to have things go back to normal for a bit would mean the world to her. She'll fawn over Tonks of course and give her all kinds of advice on the baby. And that burn. If you could have Molly look at that…I know it's silly but she loves taking care of people. It would mean a lot to her."

"Oh…" Remus suddenly pulled on his tie so his collar lay taut against his neck—thus concealing the damage more so, "You…noticed that?"

"Yes. How _did_ you get that?"

A few wizards and witches pasted the two and uttered their goodbyes and good lucks to everyone. Remus dropped his voice, "Funny thing the moon does. I don't remember how I got this one."

"Well either way, just stop by and talk to Molly about it," Arthur yawned again with a smile, "It really would mean the world to her to actually take care of someone."

The lot of them were being ushered out at this point by Genevieve and told to scatter before the awoken muggle came snooping about the barn. Arthur didn't need any help getting home but he knew he wasn't allowed outside where he could suspect where their actual location was. He hugged his son and nodded to Remus, telling him to send a Patronus in the near future so the two couples could set up a date. And then Arthur disapparated.

It was Bill who broached the subject as soon as his father was gone. He gave a sly smile to Remus, "Girls love a wolf, don't they?"

Running his fingers over the red splotch, Remus asked nervously, "Is it that obvious?"

Bill only grinned and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure Padfoot and Prongs had a hickey or two in their lifetime. Unfortunately, though, you'll have to tell Mum. She, unlike Dad, can tell the difference. Believe me, I know," his smirk turned even wickeder, "I was going to mention something to you. It doesn't look like you got a lot of sleep last night. Tell Tonks I say hello and have a good night."

"You know what? With all your yelling, Genevieve, _you're_ going to get the muggles roused up and down here! Not me!" Lee had had enough and an argument ensued.

Remus would have heard Genevieve say a very foul and vulgar word to Lee but by that time, he had already apparated home.


End file.
